civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Japan (Toyotomi Hideyoshi)
Japan lead by Toyotomi Hideyoshi is a civilisation by GPuzzle with contributions from senshidenshi, poom3619, DarthStarkiller, Typhlomence and Jeff van Dyck. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Japan' The islands of Japan were the theater to many conflicts throughout its history, with many men trying to unite it under their own power. However, few can claim such a victory - and of them, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a man born from some of the lowliest brow in Japan, stands out. 'Toyotomi Hideyoshi' Very little is known about Hideyoshi himself before 1570, when he starts showing up in official documents. His autobiography mentions little about his past, save for the fact that he was not of the upper class, being the son of a peasant-ashigaru - effectively a foot soldier. Many legends claim that he was sent as a young man to study in a temple, eventually leaving in search of adventure. He eventually found himself joining the Oda clan, headed by Oda Nobunaga. His skilled diplomacy and excellent strategy led to him climbing through the rungs and becoming one of Nobunaga's right hand men. Fortunately, Nobunaga's death would throw a wrench into everyone's plans, forcing him to absorb the majority of the Oda clan. His rise to power eventually led to him being given the title of kampaku, or Imperial Regent, an extremely presitigious position. While in such a position, he would enact reforms that would solidy the system in Japan of peasantry, samurai and daimyo. His dreams of a Japanese conquest of China, however, would never go into fruition, for all parties in the war were too exhausted to keep on fighting. 'Dawn of Man' Hail, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Japan's second Great Unifier! You were born a lowly commoner, and yet through cleverness and strength you rose through the ranks to become one of its most important samurai and kampakus in history! It was your deft strategy and diplomacy that ended the Warring States period and your reforms that effectively created the class system which would compose Japan for hundreds of years, as well as creating a working bureaucratic machine! Oh, powerful conqueror, your people plead for you to lead them into light once more! Will you bring the Empire of the Rising Sun to its peak once more? Will you bring light to a kingdom enshrouded in darkness? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: Greetings. I am Toyotomi Hideyoshi, kampaku of Japan, land of the Rising Sun. Do not stand on the way of my ambitions, unless you want to die. Defeat: I've failed my people and my country... I've failed everyone. Harakiri is the only way of redemption. Unique Attributes Strategy Hideyoshi is clearly a very, very agressive leader. Unlike any other, he thrives off defeating his enemies in battle, seeing as that will give him a plethora of possibilities for his strategy - an abnormally high number of Merchants may signify a more City-State driven route, while more Writers and Artists may lead to a more Culturally focused path, and more Engineers may lead to some wonderwhoring. In addition, expending Great People will help your unit in the frontlines - which will make your conquest easier. That ranges from making Great Works to building Citadels - which makes the Japanese front amongst the toughest to take down. The Ashigaru, while weaker, is extremely powerful in its own right. It excels at overwhelming enemies and forming lines, being able to easily overwhelm opponents by surrounding them, and generating Great Generals much faster. This makes it an ideal frontline unit when it comes to being agressive - which you'll want to be. The Tea Room is the most simple out of all the pieces, but its strength lies in its synergy with the UA. It increases how much Experience an Unit gets upon being built, increases GP generation and handles overflow of Great Writer points. It is a deceptly strong piece. Its preffered ideology is Autocracy or Order. While Order may lead to more bonuses towards Great People, Autocracy's sheer focused agression coupled with Futurism and plenty of small bonuses may lead to it being a better choice. Overall, the trick is to be agressive and go balls to the wall with fighting. Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Become a patron of the Tea Ceremony The Tea Ceremony is an integral part of our own traditions. We must refine it to the point of excellency, and sponsor the very best. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Japan (Hideyoshi) *Must have researched Acoustics *Can only be enacted once Costs: *{1_Num} Gold *1 Magistrates Rewards: *{2_Culture} Culture (+50 for every Tea Room) *Tea Rooms are built twice as fast and generate +2 Happiness Conduct a Sword Hunt The strength of the current peasantry is a threat to the current status quo. We must reduce their manpower by taking away their weaponry through force. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Japan (Hideyoshi) *May only be enacted after entering the Medieval *Can only be enacted once per era Costs: *{1_Culture} Culture Rewards: *{2_Gold} Gold *All units gain 15 Experience 'Unique Cultural Influence' Our people are reading books the wrong way around and commiting your seppuku. I really do worry the rest of the world will succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List *''GPuzzle: ''Art, Code, Design, Research *''Senshidenshi: ''Art, Design *''poom3619: ''Art *''DarthStarkiller: ''Art *''Typhlomence: ''Model *''Jeff van Dyck: ''Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Japan Category:Oriental Cultures Category:GPuzzle